Marissa Roberts: The Girl Behind The Stories
|last_updated= |status=Abandoned |elsewhere=http://istrige-namuose.tumblr.com/tagged/marissa-roberts-the-girl-behind-the-stories }} SHH IT’S NOT AN MST IF IT WAS AN MST THEN I WOULD BE A FALMER TROLL. :- ASBusinessMagnet Marissa Roberts: The Girl Behind The Stories is a MarissaTheWriter-based fanfic by ASBusinessMagnet. It depicts MarissaTheWriter as an actual teenage girl and her works as genuine, rather than the trollfics that they actually are. The idea of it came for ASBusinessMagnet while she was discussing the writing style of MarissaTheWriter with Doombly, in particular noting that he does not see MarissaTheWriter and Marrissa Roberts as two different people. Plot The story introduces MarissaTheWriter, called "Marissa Roberts", during a typical day of her life. Marissa is a middle-schooler (finishing the 7th grade as of May 2011) who has been heavily bullied, primarily by a girl named Tiffany Graham but preferring to go by her alternate "name" Charcoal Black'ness Dyslexia Burnout Lavigne. Tiffany claims to be a goth and an emo at the same time, and her claims, along with everything else she does, are backed up by people around Marissa, most notably a couple named Alan and Emily. The only light in Marissa's life is Brian, an immigrant from London. The story begins just as Brian gifts Marissa a copy of Portal 2. Marissa plays the game, but gets stuck in a puzzle, apparently after GLaDOS was activated in-game. Marissa means to look up the solution of the puzzle, but instead finds herself at Combine OverWiki, reading the plot summary of Portal 2. Marissa is intrigued by the plot of Portal 2, seeing GLaDOS as an analogue for Tiffany, ATLAS and P-body as analogues for Alan and Emily, Wheatley as an analogue for Brian and Chell as an analogue for herself. However, she is dissatisfied that Portal 2 ended without real closure, as Aperture Science is still running and GLaDOS hasn't been defeated. As she ponders these questions, she discovers another website: FanFiction.Net. People have been using FanFiction.Net to write stories for Portal 2, and Marissa, having her own ideas, begins writing her own story, with the intent of publishing it there. Originally, she intends Chell to be the main character, but immediately decides that Chell needs a break from being the main protagonist, and instead self-inserts. Four days later, she completes the first chapter of the story, and, looking over it one last time before publishing it, decides to give the story the name ITS MY LIFE!. The next day, she discovers that ITS MY LIFE! has been reviewed quite a bit. The reviews are primarily negative, commenting on the spelling and grammar mistakes, plot inconsistencies, Marissa being a Mary Sue and the story likely being a trollfic. Marissa in particular is intrigued by the story's comparison to My Immortal, and begins reading it. When she discovers that the main character of My Immortal is named Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Marissa immediately thinks of Tiffany, as Ebony's name and Tiffany's made-up "name" are almost identical. After reading My Immortal, Marissa is deeply disturbed. She cannot believe that she has been compared to Ebony and Tiffany, but eventually realizes that the reviewers so far have only seen one chapter of ITS MY LIFE! Marissa thus sets out to write chapter 2. Despite Marissa despising My Immortal and wanting to forget about it, the story has been influencing Marissa, seeing as she now refers to the reviewers as "flamerz". Backstory During Marissa's overview of ITS MY LIFE! chapters 1 and 2, an extensive backstory for her is given. Besides Brian, she has had two more friends: Katie, who by now hasn't been given much attention, and Daniel, who apparently was popular in the school which Marissa goes to like Tiffany, but had to leave due to Tiffany's influence. In addition, Tiffany has harrassed Marissa via Facebook. While Marissa is writing chapters 3 and 4 of ITS MY LIFE!, details about her family are given. She has a sister, Clara, who Marissa once catches listening to the booty quake song. Her parents appear to be over-caring, and when Marissa introduces Gabe Jonson and Caroline, she means to make them genuinely caring and more ideal than her actual parents. Trivia *There are various gags about the actual development of ITS MY LIFE! in the story. **Doombly actually considered writing a trollfic in which Chell would be the main character, but would retain all the characteristics Marrissa is known for (e.g. being pregnant with Wheatley's baby). **Marissa and her classmates reside in Florida, as does Doombly. Category:Stories